deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
History of the world of Deltora
The Deltora World '''has an extensive '''history dating back hundreds of years. This article lists historical events in a timeline. The history of the world can roughly be divided into two parts, the time before the unification of Deltora's tribes and the time during. Prior to the unification of the tribes, war was common throughout what was then known as the Land of Dragons. Each tribe stayed in their respective territory and each had their respective enemies, which they despised. Trading between islands was was popular with many voyages from the Land of Dragons to Dorne. The most notable historical events which took place were the Battle for Deltora and the second banishment of the Shadow Lord. Both events resulted in the defeat of the Shadow Lord, whose tyranny had a significant effect throughout the history of Deltora. Timeline Land of Dragons * Dragons take off to the skies as a seabed in the north splits, causing Deltora to quake and new hills and valleys to form and be destroyed. Many sea serpents are killed as the water boils, allowing for trade to begin between islands. Dorne's centre swells and bursts, spewing fire and melted rock into the sky. * The island of Pirra collides with Deltora, becoming one, as the seabed collapses on itself, forming the Barrier Mountains. * Humans arrive from the Land of Dragons, among many other islands, and begin settling on the coast of Dorne. Farming begins as more humans arrive and a broad port on the west coast of Dorne. Camps multiply and driftwood huts are built. The port, which was now a harbour, becomes known as Nerra and the number of settlers grows steadily. * Fellan and human contact established as curious humans ventured inwards to the forests. Relationships between a Fellan and a human begins, settling on the fringes of Dorne. * Half-Fellans are born and some marry humans, causing Fellan magic to be the birthright of many residents of Dorne. * Nerra grows as trading continues and becomes a place famous for its wondrous works of art and hints of magic. * Rosalyn ventures to Dorne and settles, giving birth to Peregrine. * The Shadow Lord is banished from Dorne and embarks, by boat, to find a land to conquer. He finds an islands with four sisters before stumbling upon Deltora's west-coast. * The Shadow Lord takes over Pirra by separating the people and the Pirran Pipe. The Pirrans hide themselves underneath the Land of Dragons. * Seven Plumes leave the underground caverns and lose their piece of the Pirran Pipe to a Jalis Warrior. * Gorl, along with his two brothers, find the Lillies of Life, already in bloom. Gorl kills them and takes the nectar for himself. As he waits for it to bloom, he creates a ring of vines to protect it. * Opal the Dreamer is born, she foresees the invasion of the Shadow Lord and a man of fire and iron. She travels to the Forge, in Del, in Topaz territory and marries the blacksmith. * The Shadow Lord begins invading the northern territories of Deltora, but the invasion is halted due to a long winter. * Adin creates the belt from his dreams. * Adin travels around to each of the tribes and places their gem into the belt, except for the Amethyst. * The six tribes gather in Hira to face off against the Shadow Lord's army. When it appears that they're about to lose, the Torans come and add their gem to the belt. * The Land of Dragons becomes known as Deltora, named so by the first letter of each of the gems in the belt. * Adin becomes the first King of Deltora. Reign of Adin * Adin writes down the history of Deltora. Reign of Adin's son Reign of Elstred * The Shadow Lord sends Ols to infiltrate the Royal Family, beginning with Elstred's chief advisor, Agra. * Ballum flees Del and forms the Masked Ones. Reign of Adina * The residents of Fleet escape Dorne by boat and settle in Ruby territory to form D'Or. Reign of Brandon * The Palace of Del is built by Ralads and the Royal Family moves in after the first floor is completed. Reign of Lucan * Doran begins his journey around Deltora, documenting information in his journal. * Doran persuades the last remaining dragon of each territory to sleep. * The construction of the Palace is completed after 40 years. * The Shadow Lord places the Four Sisters in their respective locations. King Lucan's chief advisor Drumm has a platform placed in the palace chapel to hide the Sister of the South, much to the fury of the Ralad builders, who thinks the platform is an eyesore. Drumm informs them that Lucan wants the platform to remain. Reign of Gareth Reign of Elspeth * Thaegan transforms D'Or into the Lake of Tears and for speaking out, removes the voices of Ralads and their descendants. Reign of Lilia's father Reign of Lilia Reign of Alton * 35 years into Alton's reign his wife dies of a severe fever, not long before Alton himself. Alton suffers the same "fever" as his wife, and it keeps him to his bed for two weeks until he dies from it. * Josef flees the palace with The Deltoran Annals. Reign of Endon * Seven years into Endon's reign, the Shadow Lord destroys the Belt of Deltora and scatters its gems around Deltora, placing a guardian over each gem. * An Ak-Baba carrying the topaz, drops the topaz into the Forests of Silence. Gorl takes it and places it in the hilt of his sword. Disestablishment of monarchy * Endon, Sharn, Jarred and Anna, escape the Palace of Del. Endon and Sharn find refuge in the forge of Del, while Jarred and Anna leave. They adopt the identities of each other to protect the Royal Family. *The Torans break their oath by refusing to help Endon and Sharn and are banished from their home. They travel to the Valley of the Lost and are captured by the Guardian there. * A resistance movement against the Shadow Lord begins but is quickly stopped. * Lief, at age 16, accepts a quest to find the heir to the throne of Deltora and recover the scattered gems of the Belt of Deltora. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda destroy Gorl and recover the Topaz. * Thaegan and Lief, Jasmine and Barda fight and Kree kills Thaegan, recovering the Ruby in the process. * The Lake of Tears is restored to D'Or and it's citizens transformed back. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda enter the seventh annual Rithmere Games. * Lief, Jasmine and Barda recover the Lapis Lazuli from the Shifting Sands. Reign of Lief * Lief travels to the underground caverns and gathers the parts of the Pirran Pipe. He enters the Shadowlands and using the Pirran Pipe, saves the captured Deltoran people. * Lief marries Jasmine at the Palace of Deltora. Alternative timeline References }} See also Category:Events Category:World of Deltora